


The Bitter Salt of Blood

by QueenofDisaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blowjobs, Bullied Stiles, Bully Jackson, Bullying, High School, Human Erica, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sad Stiles, Stiles needs saving, Young Derek, Young Stiles, handjobs, high school sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDisaster/pseuds/QueenofDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met three times when they were kids which was when Derek gave Stiles the best advice of his life. It's eight years later and Stiles is keeping everything in and the bullying is starting to get to him. He is too cowardly to ask for help and too helpless to help himself. He needs saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Armies Never Suffered Any Fools

Stiles was sitting in his jeep in the school parking lot, hiding. He sunk lower in his seat and watched the time tick until the school bell rang. Every time someone passed his jeep his heart would skip a beat and his stomach would roll. He was scared of being seen. If they found him out there,hiding from them, they would never let him forget it. He knew this because every time he messed up he'd have the bruises to show for it. Every day he asked,to no one in particular, why did this happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? And every time he thought it,he felt even more pathetic. Oh poor me,my life's so hard. He didn't want to be that stereotypical teenager who made everything the end of the world. Because it wasn't the end of the world. He was a junior now which meant that he was almost there,kind of. It meant that one day he would be out of that place and off to college. UCLA would be his new start and this time he'd do it right. He was counting down the days to get the fuck out of this hell hole. 

Stiles just wished Scott was still there instead of miles away in London. He missed his best friend the most because now, now he had no one. The only one who understood him was Erica because she'd had epilepsy her whole life and knew what it was like to be a social pariah. But Erica didn't come to school most days, whether from her illness or if she'd given up, Stiles didn't know. He was just happy to have at least one person who actually talked to him. 

Stiles twirled his keys around his fingers,restless. He shouldn't have taken so much Adderall that morning because his nerves were jumping up and down following the pace of his erratic heartbeat. He rubbed his buzzed hair and sighed. People always say that things could only get better but the way Stiles' life was heading it didn't seem like he fit well in that catagory. Ever since he was a child he'd had a miserable life. With his ADHD he was constantly being yelled at by his teachers because he couldn't concentrate for the life of him and his random impulses often got him in some deep trouble. It only got worse when his mother started getting sick. His behaviour took a major turn for the worse. Everyday he would be yelled at,sighed at and told to go outside away from everybody else because of his acting out. His ADHD worsened when he started to refuse treatment and started being violent,not to any of his classmates because he wouldn't do that ,instead he would often kick and punch at the walls until he bruised and bled and would have to be dragged away and sent home. He remembered the look his father gave him every time Stiles would be sitting outside the school office, hands throbbing and eyes red and puffy from his uncontrollable crying. It would be at least once a week when Stiles had to be practically carried out by his father and he would look at Stiles like he was absolutely miserable and Stiles would start to cry all over again.

When Stiles' mum died he lost it. Even though his father had told him that she wouldn't get any better, he'd always hoped. But when his father came out into the waiting room, hands over his face , chest heaving with sobs,Stiles knew she was gone. As an eight year old boy he didn't know how to react so he did what felt right, he ran. Ignoring his dad's pleading shouts of his name, Stiles ran until he was out of breath and verging on a panic attack. He looked around his and realized he'd ran halfway across town and into the preserve. It had dawned on him that he didn't know where he was or how to get back and he began to cry. Stiles was sitting in the damp leaves, eyes and nose running, when He came up beside him. Stiles nearly screamed when the dark figure turned up at his side out of the darkness and he scrambled away. The boy took a step forward and into a patch of light so Stiles could see his face. The boys dark hair was spiked to perfection and Stiles was immediately jealous because he'd never had been able to make his hair look like that when it was longer. The boy drew his expressive eyebrows together in a scowl.  
"What are you doing here? This is private property." He said and Stiles looked around but saw nothing but trees.  
"I didn't know, there isn't a house anyway here." Stiles said sniffling and the boy scowled even further.  
"Where did you come from?" He asked.  
"Umm, the hospital." Stiles said and the boys scowl vanished into a mask of surprise.  
"Oh...what's your name?" Stiles wiped his nose of the sleeve of his shirt.  
"I'm- I'm Stiles." He stammered out, teeth chattering from the cold. The boy held out his hand to help him up and Stiles gladly took it.  
"I'm Derek Hale." The boy said, pulling Stiles to his feet. Standing up ,Stiles was the same height as Derek and he smiled faintly.  
"Thanks." Derek shrugged.  
"It's fine. Do you need help getting back to the main road?" Stiles nodded solemnly and Derek rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sure someone's looking for you" Derek said and Stiles thought of his dad , devastated and worried about Stiles looking for him. Stiles wiped his eyes.

The trek back to the road was a silent one but it was what he wanted. As they neared the end it began to rain and by the time they reached the main road Stiles was shaking. His teeth chattered and he curled in on himself trying to leach any warmth from his body. Derek came up beside him and sighed, slipping off his jacket and handing it over to Stiles.  
"It's okay, I'm fine." He said ,teeth clattering as he spoke.  
"Don't be stubborn." Derek said and forced it into his arms. Stiles stuffed his long arms in the sleeves and felt warmth spread from his wrists to the rest of his arms and torso.  
"But won't you be cold?" Stiles asked Derek ,who was now dripping wet in only a t-shirt and jeans.  
"I'm fine, I like the cold."  
"Okay." Stiles said quickly like he wanted to make sure Derek wasn't thinking of taking his jacket back. Derek must have caught on to what Stiles was thinking and a slow smile quirked the corner of his mouth. Stiles didn't know what to do now. How was he going to get back to the hospital? He didn't know where it was. Just as he was about to ask , two bright headlights came around the bend. Stiles recognized the police cruiser as his fathers as it pulled up in front of him.  
"Thanks, Derek." Stiles said turning around,but saw nothing but the swaying trees and darkness. He'd gone just as fast as he'd come. He didn't have any time to react to it when Stiles dad rushed out of the drivers side and enveloped Stiles in a hug.  
"Stiles." He said,voice absolutely wrecked. "I'm so sorry Stiles." At the sound of his fathers voice, the tears came again.

******

The loud tolling of the bell made Stiles jump, severing his train of thought and he was kind of grateful,sometimes he thought about it too much. 

With a quick check around the parking lot, Stile slipped out of his jeep and started running for the school. By the time he got to his first class (he didn't bother with form class anymore) he was breathing raggedly and coughing,sweat beading along his buzzed hairline. Without warning ,a hand grabbed hold of the back of his neck and pushed him forward until he collided face first with the wall. He cried out,shooting pains going up and down his nose. The body that had pushed him slid in close beside him.  
"Morning,Stilinski. How are we today?" Jackson said,voice smug. Stiles turned his face from the wall and glared at him. Jackson laughed.  
"Woah Stilinski, no need to get so mad, I was just saying good morning." Resounding chuckles came from behind and Stiles didn't even have to turn around to know who it was Chris and Boyd, Jackson's cronies.  
"So where were you this morning,Stilinski? Nobody had seen you?" Jackson said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"If I'd known that I was missed this much I would have come sooner." Stiles snapped and they laughed.  
"Yeah,when I said that nobody had seen you, I meant that nobody knew who you were. Stilinski, according to Beacon Hills high and probably the whole state,nobody gives a fuck about you. Well,except for that slut you hang on to,what's her name again?" He taunted,smiling. Stiles kept his mouth shut and the smile left Jackson's face.  
"Not going to tell me? Alright,that's fine. I'm sure I'll find out her name another way." A strong hand pulled at his shoulder until he faced away from the wall and Chris' glinting smile was all he saw before he struck his clenched fist into the softness of his stomach. All the breathe got pushed out of his lungs and Stiles slid to the floor gasping for air. Jackson knelt down beside him and sighed.  
"Stubbornness gets you nowhere,Stilinski. Now what's that bitches name?"  
"Erica." Stiles said through gritted teeth, his voice scratchy and pained.  
"What was that?" He asked,moving a little closer.  
"Erica." Stiles said louder and Jackson beamed at him.  
"That's right,Erica Reyes. Seems like she'd be a pretty girl if she lost a few pounds and cleared up her face." Asshole,Stiles thought. It wasn't her fault, her epilepsy medication make her weight unstable and gave her major break outs, and Jackson new it.  
"C'mon Jackson, bells 'bout to go." Boyd said. Jackson sighed and rubbed the top of Stiles' head.  
"You should grow your hair out, maybe if you did you'd look less like a lesbian." Chris laughed at that and Jackson's smug smile grew.  
"What,now you're giving me styling tips?" Stiles snarked, but it went straight through Jackson.  
"I'll see you this afternoon,Stilinski. I hope your stomach ache goes away." The bell rang and bodies flooded the hallways within seconds and Jackson was lost in them. 

The students walking through the halls ignored him, not even offering to help him up. Coach Finstock appeared at Stiles side.  
"Stilinski! Get your ass off the floor and hurry up." He yelled and Stiles grumbled,pulling himself up,wincing at the pain in his stomach and the throbbing of his nose. It was time to go sit at the back of the classroom and act like he didn't exist. Hooray.

Erica was waiting for him in the cafeteria,comfortable sitting in the farthest corner in the back. She motioned for him to hurry his ass up and sit down and Stiles grinned at her,plonking down in the seat opposite her. Nail bitten hands clasped his face and pulled him closer. Erica tsked at him,prodding at his sore nose which made Stiles squirm away.  
"What was it this time?" She asked and Stiles shoved a hunk of chicken in his mouth.  
"Apparently my hair makes me look like a lesbian." He said,spitting chicken across the table.  
"That's why they messed you up?" She said, incredulous. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"I don't think I like your tone and it's gotten to the point where they don't even need a reason anymore,it's just their daily routine." Erica pushed her golden hair behind her shoulders.  
"You're alright ,though? You're not letting them get to you?" She said her voice quiet and serious. Stiles thought about the question. He thought about the constant edge he was always on, his heartbeat jumping at every sudden movement around him. He thought about coming home from school late and lying to his dad about the bruises and cuts, telling him they're from lacrosse when Stiles hadn't played since Scott left. He thought about the feeling he got when he realized that most of what Jackson would say to him was true. He thought about his life and shrugged.  
"I'm fine." He said finally. Erica's eyes lingered on his bruising nose,disbelieving.  
"Just...remember next year we'll be seniors and it'll all be over."  
"Yeah,there's that." Stiles said,scratching at the swears people had carved into table. Erica patted his hand then leaned a little closer.  
"Hey,the twins are coming." She whispered and Stiles tilted his head towards the cafeteria entrance. The twins,Ethan and Aidan; they were even more fucked up then Stiles and Erica. It was only at most once a month that they were actually seen on the school campus so ,the sick people that Stiles and Erica were,it excited them and was the best part of their month. 

Last March, Ethan and Aidan's step dad, Deucalion, killed their older brother Ennis. Ethan and Aidan and their sister Kali were sent to a foster home. Kali ran away at sixteen and hadn't been seen since. 

It was pretty easy to see how it would pique Stiles' interest like it did. It was one of the biggest gossips topics for years along side the Hale house fire eight years ago. Stiles himself and his father had been talked about and he knew it sucked. The Hale house fire was the worst thing to happen in Beacon Hills. Eleven people went in and only four came out. Peter,Laura,Cora and Derek Hale were the only ones who survived and immediately became the hot topic of the town. Stiles always kept an eye out for Derek but he never saw him. He hadn't seen Derek again since he was eight and after the night his mum died, he and Derek would a couple times find themselves together again. 

*****  
The first time after that night was the week after, when Stiles was supposed to go back to school. Stiles was hiding in the trees beside the school,not wanting to be seen by anyone. He couldn't do it,he didn't want to do it. He couldn't go to school and pretend nothing happened. Stiles chucked his backpack on the forest floor with a sigh and leaned against the rough bark of a tree. His dad had dropped him off that morning with a reluctant goodbye. But he couldn't stay home from work anymore to look after Stiles and there was only one option left. But Stiles didn't want to go. He begged his father to let him stay home,but he was too young to be by himself.  
Stiles picked at the bark of the tree idly. School started in a few minutes and if Stiles didn't turn up ,his father would be called. He couldn't worry his dad like that.  
"What are you doing here?" A voice startled Stiles and he squeaked. He shot up in a second,head swimming with the sudden rush of blood draining from his head. A tall girl with long dark hair that spilled over her shoulder like ink stood before him,tall and imposing. She had a sharp face that could sour milk if she looked at it the wrong way. But she was beautiful,one of the most beautiful women Stiles' had seen since his mother. She raised her eyebrows at him. Stiles couldn't help find the amusing déjà vu of the situation and he smiled.  
"Are you going to tell me this is private property?" The girl looked at him warily.  
"How old are you?" She asked.  
"I'm eight." Stiles said. "How old are you?"  
"Derek!" She yelled over her shoulder and Stiles perked up immediately. Derek seemed to come from nowhere but Stiles was expecting it this time.  
"Stiles?" Derek asked,confused. Laura looked between them.  
"You know this kid?" She asked and Derek nodded but offered no further explanation.  
"Stiles,what are you doing out here? Aren't you going to school?" Derek eyed Stiles backpack and he shrugged.  
"Maybe. Do you live in the forest?" Derek smiled a little and Stiles beamed.  
" No , we don't live in the woods. We have a house." The girl rolled her eyes and Stiles completely forgot she was even there.  
"Who are you?"  
"That's my older sister,Laura." Stiles looked her up and down,scrutinizing and he cocked his head to the side.  
"I didn't know you had a sister." He said and Laura looked like she either wanted to rip his face off or her own.  
"I have two actually and two brothers as well." Derek said. To Stiles, an only child with a now single parent, the thought of a big family was bizarre to him and it made him jealous.  
"Wow, that's awesome!" Stiles exploded.  
With an exaggerated eye roll Laura scoffed.  
"Yeah, it's fantastic when you have to use the bathroom and there are already five other people lining up outside."  
"I have my own bathroom." Stiles couldn't help but say.  
"Lucky kid." Laura snarked and Stiles shook his head.  
"No, I'm not." He said and Derek lowered his eyes to the ground. The sound of the bell echoed through the trees and Laura smirked.  
"You're going to be late."  
"I don't want to go. I hate it. Nobody likes me." Stiles nudged the leaves on the ground with his foot.  
"I can't imagine why." Laura muttered under her breath and Derek elbowed her hard in the side. She yowled in pain and glared at him.  
"What the hell Derek?" She yelled but Derek ignored her and stepped forward to Stiles, close enough that Stiles could smell the leather of his jacket. In a hushed whisper so Laura couldn't hear,Derek talked to him.  
"Where's your dad?"  
"He had to work so I had to go to school. But Derek, I don't wanna go." Stiles whined.  
"You have to."  
"Why can't you come with me?" Stiles asked hopefully and Derek shook his head.  
"I can't,I don't go to your school they wouldn't let me come with you. I'm sorry Stiles." The sorry was edged with a little more than about going to school and Stiles nodded solemnly.  
"Okay, I'll go but I won't talk to anyone. I'm not going to do anything." Derek smiled.  
"If that's what you want. But Stiles I'm going to tell you something,but you have to listen,are you listening?" Derek's tone was serious so Stiles complied,nodding.  
"Okay. Stiles,no matter what,if you feel something,let it out. If your angry then yell, if you're sad then cry. My dad always tells me that if you keep everything you feel down,you will stay sad forever. I don't want you to be sad,okay? So if you think something,say it and if you feel something let everyone know about it." Stiles tried to understand everything Derek said to him but it was hard.  
"But when I get angry I get in trouble."  
"It doesn't matter,you have to do it. Promise me?" Derek asked.  
"Promise." Stiles said and slung his bag over his shoulders. "I should go."  
"Okay." Derek said. "Bye Stiles."  
"Bye,Derek." Stiles said,smiling and started walking back to school. As an afterthought he turned his head around an yelled back to them. "Bye Laura!" And he swore he heard Derek laugh and it made him fell warm. 

*****  
Ethan and Aidan walked right passed them and to the table beside theirs and sat down. The conversations that had dimmed when they came in flared up again,even louder now that there was something new to talk about.  
Erica glanced over her shoulder at them then back at Stiles.  
"They've never sat there before." She said,confused.  
"Maybe they wanted a change of scenery?" Stiles offered,playing with his food,sad from thinking about Derek. Erica had this weird look on her face and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What? What's wrong? What's happening with your face?"  
"I'm going to go talk to them." She said and Stiles felt like she'd slapped him in the face; he was shocked.  
"What? Are you crazy? What are you going to say?" Erica shrugged.  
"I'm going to do it. Wish me luck." And before Stiles could stop her she was already out of her seat and slipping into a spare place at Ethan and Aidan's table. All Stiles could do was watch on with horror. Erica smiled at their confused expression.  
"Hi, I'm Erica. It's Ethan and Aidan right?" They nodded is unison which was kind of creepy but Erica beamed.  
" So I know you guys don't come to school that much but if you ever need a place to sit, me and Stiles over there." She pointed over at Stiles and he froze. Ethan and Aidan looked his way.  
"Wave Stiles!" Erica said and Stiles think he waved but he didn't know how it turned out. Erica soldiered on. "Anyway, if you ever needed a place to sit, our table is always empty besides us so you can join us if you want." Ethan or Aidan, he didn't know, spoke first.  
"How do we know you're not just inviting us over because you feel sorry for us?" Erica laughed.  
"Oh please! I'm a fat,acne covered epileptic disaster while Stiles over there is a constantly abused,grief stricken mess with a fantastic set of anger issues and a case of ADHD that makes you want to strangle him. We gave up on pity parties a long time ago."  
"Love you too Erica." Stiles said sarcastically.  
"Ily baby." She called back and he grinned. Ethan and Aidan looked at each other almost as if talking to each other through some weird twin telekinesis.  
"C'mon guys,sit with us.I promise Stiles isn't that annoying." Stiles rolled his eyes because of course that was going to persuade them to come over. Ethan nudged Aidan lightly and he sighed.  
"Yeah,okay." He said and Stiles' jaw fell open. Seriously? They were actually going to sit with them? Woah,he really underestimated Erica's persuasion skills. All three stood at the same time and shuffled over to the table Stiles occupied. Erica came over to Stiles side an slid in next to him so that the twins could sit across from them. Stiles checked over his shoulder and yep,everyone's eyes were fixed on them. Stiles flushed bright red,hating the attention. Erica patted his hand and smiled.  
"Are you two together?" Ethan asked and Erica laughed way too loud to not be insulting to Stiles.  
"No,no way." Erica said,giggling.  
"Rude, Erica. Why? Aren't I boyfriend material?" Stile asked,outraged.  
"No,not for me."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked,genuinely annoyed.  
"Come on Stiles! I'm just saying that I'm not your type,if you catch my drift." Erica said wryly and Stiles wanted to strangle her.  
"I told you that in confidence!" Stiles spat at her. Erica rolled her eyes.  
"C'mon Stiles, these guys won't tell anyone will you?" Ethan shook his head and smiled.  
"Of course not." Aidan said and something about him made Stiles' skin crawl. He didn't like him. Ethan on the other hand seemed human enough.  
"So,got anyone in mind?" Ethan asked and Stiles blushed furiously.  
"No."  
"I think you're lying." Ethan said.  
"He asked Danny Mahealani if he thought he was attractive." Erica offered and Ethan laughed,but in the kind of way that wasn't cruel and didn't make Stiles feel ashamed,he just felt like laughing as well.  
"Yeah, that didn't end like I thought it would. I fell off my chair and right into him." Stiles laughed.  
"So you didn't get with Danny?" Ethan asked and Stiles shook his head.  
"No,sadly we weren't meant to be. But he's a nice guy."  
"Really?" Ethan asked,smiling and Aidan snorted beside him.  
"Don't sound so down about it." He snarked and Erica's jaw fell to the floor.  
"You?" She asked,pointing at Ethan who whacked his brother on the back of his head.  
"Asshole." Aidan laughed.  
"What? I thought it was sharing time?"  
"What's so funny Stilinski?" Jackson asked,sitting down beside Stiles and took one of the pieces of chicken from his plate. Stiles scooted away,closer into Erica's comfort. Ethan and Aidan watched Jackson curiously. Jackson raised his eyebrow and chuckled.  
"Oh my god Stilinski,you've got yourself a rag-tag group of freaks." Stiles could see the scowl forming on the twins' faces and he inwardly cringed. He looked at them with pleading eyes,silently telling them to please not do anything rash. Erica's hand encircled his wrist under the table and she gave it a squeeze.  
"Who's this asshole?" Aidan asked,cocking his head in Jackson's direction and Erica shot him a warning. Jackson raised his eyes in amusement.  
"I'm Jackson Whittemore,I know who you are. I knew your sister, Kali." A sly smile creeped up on Jackson's face. "She was great." He winked and Aidan and Ethan glared so fiercely it scared Stiles, you didn't mess with the twins.  
"Fuck off." Ethan spat and Jackson laughed.  
"Ooh,you've got some bark. Say hi to your sister for me. I'll see you later Stilinski." Jackson got up and fell straight to the floor with a flail. The whole cafeteria went dead silent and Stiles could feel his heart clenching in his chest and his lungs gasping for air that just wouldn't come. Jackson got to his feet and the look on his face was murderous. He looked at Aidan and Ethan.  
"Who did that? Huh?" Ethan looked wide eyed over at Stiles and Erica and Aidan looked up at Jackson with amused eyes. Stiles panicked and as Aidan was about to open his mouth to confess Stiles beat him to it.  
"I did it." He said and Erica's nails but into his arm, a silent 'what the hell do you think you're doing?'. Jackson's head snapped toward Stiles and he scowled.  
"You?" He asked,surprised. Stiles knew what he was doing was a death wish but he didn't want someone to go through what he did,even if it was Aidan. He mostly did it for Ethan because he seemed like he just wanted to keep a quiet profile and if Aidan started a war with Jackson, he'd never get it. He could do this,he could take the consequences,it couldn't be any worse than it already was. So Stiles lifted his head and looked Jackson straight in the eye.  
"Yes,me,for what you said to Ethan and Aidan." Aidan was looking at Stiles with disbelief , as well as the rest of the school. Jackson leaned against the table and moved in close to Stiles.  
"I'm going to kill you Stilinski,and it's going to be today. Say goodbye to your freak friends." Jackson spat and pushed himself off the table and walked away.

Stiles sat perfectly,chest heaving and tightening and his mind raced. Erica nudged the side of his face trying to get him to look at her but he couldn't find it in himself to move.  
"Stiles? Stiles,are you okay?Whats wrong?" She asked ,frantic,but Stiles was gone. He barely felt his nails biting into his palms,he barely heard his gasping breathes and his racing heart. He did feel the strong arms wrap around his middle and hook under his arms and suddenly he was being carried. Erica kept saying his name but he couldn't reply,focused on trying not to pass out. He was lowered onto cool tiles and a heavy weight settled over his trembling legs and warm hands cupped his over heated face.  
"Stiles?Stiles?" Erica said,looking into his distant eyes that were rolling around in his head. "Talk to me Stiles,tell me something?"  
"I don't-Erica I can't-breathe-make-it stop." Erica smiled at him.  
"That's good Stiles,don't think about it okay. Think about something else."  
"Like what?" Stiles asked closing his eyes.  
"Derek! Talk to me about Derek! Tell me everything!" Erica yelled and Stiles' eyebrows pinched together at the pains in his chest from the lack of oxygen coming in.  
"Derek? I-um-I haven't seen him in-eight years-haven't seen him since we were-ah-kids-god Erica it hurts." Erica stroked her thumbs over his cheekbones to try and soothe him.  
"It's okay Stiles,just keep talking. What was Derek like?" Stiles nodded,leaning into her touch.  
"He-um-he was nice-a little strange-grumpy sometimes-but he was there when my mum died-I ran from the hospital and -I got lost and he was there-I was eight-I didn't know what else to do but he helped me back-I think I fell a little bit in love with him then-but I didn't know it-I was eight-" Stiles laughed a little and Erica smiled.  
"What about when you went back to school?" She asked and Stiles got a sad smile on his face,breath coming a little easier.  
"I didn't want to go- that's the first time I met Derek's sister- they were in the woods beside the school-how random is that? I didn't tell my dad about Derek, I never have,because at first I didn't even know he was real. I just wished I saw him before he left." Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and wouldn't open them as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Erica shushed him,thumbing the wetness around his eyes. Stiles lifted his heavy arms up and pulled Erica to his chest.  
"Erica, what did I do?" Stiles whispered and Erica shook her head.  
"I don't know whether it was incredibly brave or seriously stupid." Stiles laughed into her blonde curls.  
"I think stupid,very,very stupid." Stiles said and Ethan's troubled face came into view over Erica shoulder.  
"Lunch is over,are you alright?" He asked and Stiles nodded,disentangling himself from Erica and took Ethan's offered hand to help him up. Stile rubbed his eyes and brushed himself off with a sigh.  
"Well, it's nice to have met you,Ethan,but since I'm going to die I guess this is goodbye. So good luck to you and your brother,who owes me by the way." Ethan shook his head.  
"Stiles,he's not going to kill you. Aidan's really sorry for what he did. But we can help you."  
"Ethan,don't its fine. I'm use to it okay? You guys are still trying to settle back in and you getting involved in this? Jackson is an asshole but it isn't worth it. Like you said, I'll be fine, I'll live. Don't worry about it." Ethan still seemed unsure but relented.  
"I'm sorry Stiles,you seem like a really nice guy and dickheads like Jackson shouldn't treat you like that." Ethan said and Stiles smiled.  
"It's okay Ethan,really, I'm not mad at you or Aidan and you can still sit with us if you want?" Stiles asked hopefully. He liked Ethan,he seemed nice and if what he said about his brother was true,then Aidan wasn't too bad himself.  
"Yeah,sure. Good luck,but don't be afraid to ask for help." Ethan clapped Stiles and walked away. Erica passed by Stiles with a sad smile.  
"Love you,batman." She said and her warm nickname that she only called him when he was in real trouble,only made him feel worse.


	2. Save Me From Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eight long years, He's finally back.

Stiles skipped class,unable to even think about being in a classroom,sitting still and being forced to think. He didn't want to think about it so he walked through a blind spot in the schools design,over the lacrosse field and into the woods. The thick trees bunched together,the cool breeze and the quiet made Stiles at ease. Being in the woods always made him feel better. He dropped his things at once and closed his eyes,rolling his shoulders back. The world was silent now and so was Stiles' mind. It was a rare thing for him,to be this calm. Usually he would be twitching,mind running,always thinking and thinking. His Adderal helped sometimes,but he always took too much in order to stay awake doing his homework. He hated the way it made him feel,so standing out there,in the quiet,it was the best feeling in the world to him.   
"Old habits never die,do they?" A voice rumbled and Stiles screamed,flailing and the voice laughed. Stiles turned,ready to kick some ass with his sass and swallowed his tongue. He had to take a minute to collect together what he was seeing: dark hair,light green eyes,a jawline that belonged to a fully grown man and stubble. Even after eight years Stiles knew exactly who it was and a grin exploded on his face.  
"Derek?" He asked.  
"Stiles,how have you been?" Derek asked,voice a whole hell of a lot lower then Stiles remembered. Stiles ignored the question and flung himself at Derek,arms wrapping around his neck. Derek huffed in surprise,stumbling back a little before placing a comforting hand on Stiles' back. Stiles face was mushed up against his leather jacket,the smell familiar but different as well,which explained Derek is every way. He was familiar,but oh so different. One of the things that had changed was his body of course which,since Stiles was plastered up against it,he could tell how ripped Derek was and it made his mouth water a little. Derek grew up nice. Stiles realized how long he'd held on and stepped back,regretfully letting go.  
"Derek,where have you been?" Stiles asked,still standing close. Derek frowned and scratched at his stubble,the same stubble that Stiles wanted to rub all over himself. Okay,not the time for that.   
"I went to New York."   
"New York?" Stiles exclaimed with a wild hand gesture.   
"It was where my sisters wanted to go,so we did." Derek shrugged.  
"Why did you leave?" Stiles said and Derek frowned.  
"We didn't have a home here anymore,we had to leave." Stiles looked up at Derek,fully grown and shockingly beautiful, and saw the little boy who'd helped him find his way home,the boy who gave him the best advice of his life,the boy who was Stiles' only friend. He looked up at him and said,his voice so quiet. "But why didn't you say goodbye?" That hit Derek hard in the chest. He'd wanted to stay in Beacon Hills. But his sisters were too wrought and he knew the only way for them to move on would mean they would have to leave,because Beacon Hills would always remind them of what they'd lost. The night that they left Derek wanted to find Stiles and tell him how much he'd miss him,he wanted to say goodbye. But his uncle Peter wouldn't let him out of his sight and when Derek had pleaded to let him go find Stiles,Peter said that there was no point to saying goodbye, Stiles wouldn't remember him anyway. Ten year-old Derek never forgave his uncle for saying that,because Stiles was his friend,his only one really and he wasn't allowed to say goodbye.   
"I had other things on my mind." Is what Derek came up with and it didn't have the desired affect. Stiles nodded,but didn't mean it, because to him that wasn't good enough.  
"Okay. But it's been eight years,why did you come back?" For you, Derek wanted to say,it's always been about you,but he didn't.   
"Again,my sisters choice,they missed home and so did I." So here he was,here they were, exactly where they'd left off.  
"Are you staying?" In those few words there was so much hope that Derek smiled.  
"Yeah,we're staying,rebuilding actually. The house is now under construction."   
"That's great. I'm glad your back." Stiles smiled and Derek had missed it so much it hurt.   
"You still taking my advice?" Stiles smile went south in an instant and Derek scolded himself for bringing it up. But Derek wanted to know. For eight years he'd wondered what Stiles was doing,if he was happy,and it was clear that he wasn't and Derek didn't like it,not one bit.  
"Who is it?" He growled and Stiles' head snapped up,a flush creeping up his neck.  
"Who's hurting you Stiles?" Derek asked louder.  
"Nobody,I'm fine." Stiles waved it off and it made Derek mad.  
"Stiles! Tell me!" He yelled and Stiles stopped ,dead still,his heart beating erratically. His honey coloured eyes widened in shock and fear. Derek ducked his head ,eyes squeezed shut. He breathed in through his nose and out from his mouth.  
"Derek?" Stiles asked,but didn't move any closer and it twisted something in Derek's chest because even though Stiles was worried,he was also scared.   
"I-I don't mean to do that, I'm sorry."   
"I get it,'if you're angry ,yell'." Stiles smiled,echoing the words Derek had said to him years ago.   
"So you do remember?"  
"I remember every detail,because I didn't want to forget it unless I never saw you again." Stiles checked the time on his phone and winced.  
"I have to get back to school."  
"You're doing alright aren't you? You have friends?" Derek asked and Stiles thought of Erica's warm hands and even Ethan's grinning face and he nodded his head.  
"Yeah, I do."   
"I'll see you later? I think I remember your house." Derek asked hopefully and Stiles heart rate spiked.   
"Not tonight,I can't. But soon. I'll find you or you'll find me like you always seem to do."   
"See you later Stiles." Derek smiled and Stiles returned it.  
"Bye Derek."

Stiles was a mix of emotions as he walked to his locker. He didn't know how to feel,about anything really. Derek was back and he was perfect,but definitely not the same. But Stiles could understand, Derek lost seven people at once, he was allowed some demons.

Stiles was spinning in his locker combination when his arms were pulled behind his back and he cried out,only to have a hand clamp over his mouth. He thrashed in his attackers grip, lanky arms trying to find something to grab onto. Panic started to boil in his stomach and he muffled a curse.  
"Put him out,he's being too loud." Someone said and his eyes widened. No,no,no,no,no he screamed in his mind. Stiles bit the hand that covered him mouth and the assailant reeled back with a howl .  
"Get the fuck away from me!" Stiles yelled,thinking how nobody was coming to his aid,how could nobody hear him? Why wasn't anyone coming? Stiles' legs finally obeyed him and he launched forward. But he'd only taken two steps when ,in a flash, a hand gripped the side of his skull and pushed until his head hit the line of lockers and he went down.

Stiles awoke to hushed whispers and a throbbing pain in the side of his head. He muttered obscenities under his breath,carried with a groan. The whispers stopped and he was hauled onto his knees. Stiles blearily opened his eyes again and saw a labyrinth of trees,he was in the woods by the school again. The dead leaves under him were cool and damp and were soaking through the knees of his jeans. He glanced around anxiously making sure Derek wasn't still around. Satisfied with the vast and empty forest Stiles relaxed.   
"Stilinski." Jackson said harshly and Stiles opened his eyes, which he hadnt realized he'd closed. Jackson stood above him, the tick in his jaw pulsing menacingly. Stiles leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree behind him and sighed.  
"Just get it over with." Jackson screwed up his face.  
"No way Stilinski,I'm going to draw this out for as long as I can. You know why?" Stiles shook his head,exhausted,he just wanted to go home. He hoped his dad wasn't there when he got home,from where this was going, saying it was lacrosse related would be out of the question.   
"I don't know why Jackson, I never did anything to you? Maybe cause you're an asshole?" Stiles drawled. He didn't even care anymore,he had nobody. His dad was never home and even when he was he didn't want to talk to Stiles,all he did was drink. There was Erica who was the best friend he'd had since Scott abandoned him, but she didn't turn up to school most days,leaving Stiles alone at school with nobody to talk to. Then there was Derek,the same Derek who left Beacon Hills for eight years,without a goodbye and who knows how long Derek would actually stay. He wished his mum was still alive. She would have known what to do. She always knew how to keep him calm,even with his over active ADHD at the time. Now that she's gone,what's the point? He can't kill himself because his father would probably soon follow him. He can't save himself because he's a coward,a skinny little nothing. He needed saving,but there wasn't anyone coming for him anytime soon. He just wanted it to be over so he set his face hard and looked up at Jackson.  
"Nope." Jackson said, popping the 'p'. "It's not that. It's because ever since your stupid mother died you have been riding on the sympathy train while the rest of us have to sit by and watch." Stiles scrunched up his face.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and Jackson scoffed.  
"Sure you don't Stilinski. Come on. I see your papers getting perfect grades every time,I see the way you just skip classes and nobody calls you up on it. They let you get away with it because I bet whenever they tried, you looked at them teary eyed ,talking about how sorry you were and that you just missed your mummy." Stiles shook his head. He would never use his mothers death as a get out of jail free card. He worked hard for those grades. Every night he studied because it gave his mind something else to do and Stiles' father had told the school that Stiles needed to just walk out sometimes,he just needed to leave. The school let him since his grades never went down and he would always come back. He didn't skip classes just because he could,he did it because he needed it. There were times during the day where Stiles would be sitting staring into nothing and he would start to think,about everything and it drove him crazy,so he'd go out into the woods where he'd always felt safest and stop thinking for a while. He didn't feel safe out there anymore,and probably never would again.   
"Are you jealous? Do you actually wish people cared enough to feel sorry for you? They don't care because you have nothing to feel sorry for." The words coming out of Stiles mouth in a endless stream were out of his control,but he was angry,heat crawling up his neck and into his cheeks.  
"You are adopted,wow,poor thing. You didn't even know your parents. I know mine, I loved mine and one of them died, Jackson, I watched her die. Do you even understand that?" Boyd and Chris were scowling at him, he hadn't even noticed they were there. Jackson though, he looked about ready to snap.  
"Do it,Jackson." Stiles barked. Jackson stepped closer ,leaves rustling in the silence. He was so close,Stiles could see it in the way he clenched and unclenched his fists.   
"Just fucking do it!" Stiles screeched , obscenely loud in the calm quietness of their surroundings. And that did it, Jackson snapped. It was a shock to the system when the first hit slammed into Stiles cheek and he cried out,but they just kept coming. Hit after hit and Stiles let it happen. Jackson took a half step back and Stiles thought he was finished. But then he aimed a brutal kick in the soft part of Stiles' stomach and it pricked tears in the corners of Stiles' eyes. Eventually Stiles just felt numb, letting it happen and barely feeling it. And when it was over, and Jackson was standing above him panting from the exertion, Stiles just watched him leave, his cronies tagging along behind him. He had no words. He was exhausted and dizzy and when darkness started to creep in from the corners of his eyes, he let it swallow him whole.

When he regained consciousness the sun had almost set and the crickets were out, chirping loudly in his ears. Stiles pushed himself off the ground and stood up shakily. He closed his eyes, gathering his bearings and now that he was standing,awake, he could feel the bone deep pain all across his body and it was the worst pain that had been inflicted on him in his life. 

Driving through the streets he kept his head down,the hood of his jacket casting his face in a shadow. It took him half an hour to get home,by which time it was dark out and getting cold. He thanked every god that his dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway,he was working late again. He did not want to explain this to him. Once Stiles got inside he broke down. He covered his face with his hands and cried,chest heaving with it. He was such an idiot. Stiles threw his keys as hard as he could with a grunt and they hit the wall,leaving a knick in the paint job. Stiles wiped his eyes and trudged up to his room,his dignity trailing weakly behind him. He shut his door softly and threw his things in different directions,shucking off his hoodie and shirt. He didn't turn the light on,he didn't want to see what he'd done just yet. But even in the moonlight coming from his window,he could see the flushed parts around his torso,slowly turning purple. He prodded one with his finger and hissed in pain.  
"Stiles." Said a strained voice behind him and Stiles nearly fell out of his window. He turned around and saw Derek,half masked in shadows but it was still easy to see his unimpressed scowl.   
"Oh my god, I need to put a bell on you. What are you doing in here, lurking in the dark?" Stiles grinned ,but let it fall easily when Derek's expression didn't change.   
"Stiles,who?" Derek growled.   
"Jackson Whittemore." Stiles mumbled.  
"Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell anyone?" Derek asked,voice raised and Stiles shook his head. Derek in response paced the small space of his room, blowing puffs of air out of his nose. Stiles wished he would stop, he was making him nervous and dizzy.  
"Stop it." He said weakly and Derek's head snapped in his direction, eyes blazing.  
"What did you do? Why did he do this?"   
"I didn't do anything." Stiles said hurriedly and Derek growled again, an animalistic noise that Stiles didn't understand how he made.  
"Stiles,don't lie to me!" Derek yelled and Stiles winced. "Stiles!"   
"I egged him on,I told him to do it!" Stiles confessed,voice high and loud and be didn't care about the neighbours.   
"Why?" Derek said,voice so sad and confused.  
"Because-" Stiles collapsed into his desk chair. "Because my whole life I have been stared at,pitied and made fun of. When my mum died I knew it was going to get worse,but then you came along and I thought that maybe there would be someone who didn't look at me like I was a freak,someone who didn't find me unbearably annoying,someone who cared. Oh my god I sound like an idiot."   
"You don't, Stiles, you are not an idiot." Derek said,standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Stiles smiled faintly at him.  
"I thought that it was going to be okay,you know like everybody always said. Things could only get better. But they didn't. School got worse. I hated everyone and all my teachers did was take me aside for a 'talk' so they could tell me that they understood why I acted out. Ninety percent of the time my dad would drop me off at school and I'd walk straight into the woods,hoping I would see you. But then there was the fire" Derek grimaced,turning away. "-and when I heard people talking about it I ran home and refused to come out of my room for days." This got Derek attention because he stepped closer to where Stiles was sitting and crouched down so he could sit back on his heels.   
"When I finally came out,all I did was try and find you." Derek leaned forward until his chest was pressed against Stiles' knees and crossed his arms over Stiles' thighs, creating a place to rest his head. "I went to the woods everyday,hoping you'd be there. It drove my dad crazy. But I didn't care, I just wanted to see you." Derek turned his head to the side, cheek resting on his arms and mumbled "Why?"   
"I don't know- I guess I wanted to tell you that I loved you." Derek tensed and Stiles gave a nervous laugh.  
"Yeah,but I was eight, I didn't really know what it meant." Derek looked up at him with a calculating face.  
"Keep going." He said softly and Stiles' heartbeat jumped a little.   
"Okay. Well I went to the preserve everyday until I heard you'd gone to New York,which incidentally made me wallow in my room for a couple more days. Derek,for the past eight years I've been trying to forget you because it hurt to think you weren't coming back,but also trying to remember what you looked like,what your voice sounded like,because I didn't want to let you go. My friend Erica thinks I made you up and lately I'd started to believe her. I've missed you for eight years and for eight years I've been waiting for that goodbye." Derek looked up at him, right into his eyes.   
"I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I never found you. But I'm never going to say goodbye to you,because I'm never going anywhere else." Stiles eyes widened and his breath stuttered.   
"Holy fucking shit Derek. I love you." Stiles breathed out and a slow smile split Derek's face. Stiles mirrored it and when Derek pushed up onto his knees, Stiles wasted no time grabbing his face to kiss him. For his first kiss, Stiles was pretty sloppy but Derek couldn't care less and neither could Stiles because it was absolutely perfect. Derek pushed himself further forward until he was completely covering the younger teen below him. Stiles,without thinking, pulled Derek's leg forward by the crook of his knee until it rested beside Stiles' hip.   
"Stiles." Derek said,pulling back a little from Stiles' grasping hands and comforting warmth. Stiles ,eyes still closed, shook his head in protest,making grabby hand for Derek's face. When Derek caught Stiles hands in his own , Stiles cried out,pulling his hands out of Derek's like they'd been burned.   
"What's wrong?" Derek asked confused. Stiles lifted his hand in front of Derek, showing him the two inflamed and purple fingers.   
"Broken?" He asked.  
"I think so." Stiles said solemnly. Derek dared touch one and Stiles winced.  
"S'rry." Derek mumbled.   
"It's okay."  
"No, it's not. Stiles, why didn't you tell anybody?" Derek rested his forehead against Stiles'. The younger teen closed his eyes and gave a chest shuddering sigh.  
"I'm tired." He said in response head lolling onto the top of the chair. It was Derek's turn to sigh now,disentangling himself from Stiles and climbing off the chair.  
"C'mon lets get you cleaned up." He said pulling Stiles shakily to his feet. They walked to the bathroom,Derek's arm tucked under Stiles' armpits and Stiles walking like a baby deer taking its first steps. Stiles collapsed against the sink, grimacing in pain. Derek huffed a breath and , to Stiles' surprise and utter delight, clasped Stiles' hips and pushed him up onto the sink counter. Stiles gave a shocked squeak and turned bright red.   
"It's just so you don't fall on your ass." Derek explained,filing through the sink cabinets. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"Sure,sure, I think you just take sick pleasure in my embarrassment." Derek looked up at him with hooded eyes that Stiles thought he saw a flicker of red before it was gone. Wow was he concussed.   
"This kind of embarrassment I like." Derek grinned wolfishly.   
"Stop it! Stop teasing." Stiles pouted,leaning against the mirror. Derek got to his feet with an armful of things that Stiles didn't even knew he had and dumped them on the sink.  
"What? No nurses outfit? I'm disappointed."   
"I thought you were tired." Derek grumbled.  
"Oh yeah! Okay I'll sleep and you do you magic,by which I mean healing." Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles closed his,letting the exhaustion settle him into compliancy. Derek watched his eyelids flutter,his upturned nose twitched and his feet were swinging slightly over the edge of the sink. He never stopped fidgeting. Derek started by wiping the dirt and grime and blood away with a warm towel that Stiles liked very much, from the content hum it received. Second he bandaged and band aided until Stiles was covered. He taped Stiles two broken fingers together until they couldn't move and stepped back to admire his work. Stiles shifted on the counter,brow pinched in pain. It hurt,everywhere. Stiles was slowly coming back to full consciousness when a warm hand settled in the middle of his chest. From where the palm was placed, lines of warmth webbed out across his chest and it felt really good. It felt like being slowly immersed in hot water,each muscles relaxing,the pain ebbing away to a content numbness. It felt weird and Stiles cracked a sleepy eye open to look down. There was a palm pressed against the pale flesh of his bony chest and from the night light streaming in through the window, Stiles could see black veins pulsing through the hand and traveling up the arm and Stiles watched Derek's teeth clenched in concentration.   
"Wha-?" Stiles slurred with exhaustion. Derek didn't look up when he shushed him and Stiles grumbled.  
"D'rk wha's with your arm?" Derek's eyes flickered to him for a second and Stiles breath caught in his chest.  
"Why are you eyes red?" He asked and Derek looked away.  
"It's okay, go to sleep Stiles." Derek soothed and Stiles balked.   
"What? No,you tell me right now- oh." Derek's veins went darker and jumped under his skin like they were alive and the feeling that shot through Stiles was oh so good. Nothing hurt anymore and he was floating. Whatever the hell Derek was doing,Stiles liked it.  
"You're trying to shut me up." Stiles stated,eyes drowsy and his mouth turned up in a sleepy smile. Derek snorted in response.  
"It doesn't seem to be working." Stiles giggled until tears came to his eyes and he stopped with a gasp.  
"Holy shit, am I high?"  
"No." Derek said bluntly.  
"Really? Well what the hell are you doing? Cause it's doing something to me."   
"It's taking away the pain and making you relax." Derek said,taking his warm hand away from his chest and Stiles tried to grab it back.  
"Nooooooo! I want it back!" Derek shook off his grip.  
"I can't."   
"Why?" Stiles whined.  
"Because when the pain gets taken away it goes into me." Derek said. Stiles stopped and thought about it. Derek raised an eyebrow at the prolonged silence and was a second away from opening his mouth to ask what was wrong but was stopped by Stiles' mouth on his. Derek flinched in surprise but Stiles didn't let up,instead,pulling Derek closer.  
"That-is the weirdest-and most romantic thing-ever-and more weird-but I don't care." Stiles rushed, in between feverish kisses. Derek was the one to pull away again and Stiles wanted to slap him.  
"I think you should get some sleep." Derek said,drawing himself away like it physically pained him. Stiles shook his head.  
"No way,I think you should keep kissing me,that's what I think." Derek laughed,eyes crinkling as he mouth spread wide in a smile. It wasn't just a scoff or chuckle, it was a loud and gleeful laugh that Stiles had never heard or seen and it blew his mind.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Derek asked but got no answer because Stiles launched. No exaggeration ,he pushed off from the sink and flew into Derek's embrace. Derek stumbled, caught by surprise but immediately held on tight as Stiles clung to him like a spider monkey. Stiles was relentless in kissing Derek,hardly ever pulling away for a breather. Stiles pulled back though ,lips puffy and red. He held on to Stiles,who had his legs firmly twined around Derek's hips,thick arms around his waist. It was intimate and perfect.   
"Do you love me?" Stiles whispered in the silence. Derek surged forward and slotted their lips together.  
"Always have." He murmured, the sound vibrating Stiles' lips.  
"Good,cause I've been waiting eight years for this."   
"Just don't get yourself hurt anymore." Derek said,rubbing his stubbled cheek across Stiles' lips and oh wow,unexpected but he liked it. Stiles hummed in agreement  
"Okay,okay. It doesn't hurt anymore because of you." He said trying to unbalance Derek so he'd go tipping back onto Stiles' bed,but he wouldn't budge.  
"Stiles." Derek kept saying his name the same way. It was like he didn't want to but at the same time it was all he'd ever wanted. To say the least, it was confusing because he didn't know what it meant when he said it.  
"What?"  
"There's something I have to tell you." Derek dropped his chin to his chest and Stiles buried his face in the bristles of Derek's dark and soft hair.  
"What are you? Cause I know normal people can't usually take pain away from people and hold them up for this long and you eyes change colour?" Derek went tense all over.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes." Stiles said against his hair.   
"Promise me you won't be scared." This made Stiles smile a little and he shook his head.  
"I could never be scared of you."   
"I'm a werewolf." Derek whispered quietly into Stiles' neck and he shuddered.  
"Show me?" He asked wearily and Derek placed Stiles down on his bed with an 'oof'. Stiles watched him curiously. Derek stepped back and Stiles tracked every movement with a shaking excitement and apprehension. Derek watched him in the same way. He closed his eyes and a sudden spasm shocked through Derek's neck and his head rolled , the crunching sound of bones making Stiles' eyes widen in concern. He cricked he head to the side and with one final snap and a roll of his shoulders,he raised his head and Stiles lost the function to breathe. Derek's face had almost completely changed. His forehead was rippled and severe,his chin lined with coarse hair,his teeth sharp and large and his eyes, a bright ruby red like the stuff of nightmares. Stiles should be running,screaming for his life ,trying to get away from this creature. But instead, he rose to his feet in front of Derek and placed a hand on his cheek looking right into the bloody depths of his eyes.   
"Stiles." Derek said once again,although this time his voice was rough and of a lower timbre.   
"It's okay." Stiles said and Derek leaned into the much needed comfort of Stiles' touch.   
"Really? You don't think I'm a monster?"   
"No more than I am." Stiles said with a small smile. Derek's face smoothed out under his hand and Stiles watched in amazement until Derek was fully human again.  
"Is it just you? Who else is a...ya know."  
"Werewolf." Derek offered with a smirk.  
"Yeah! Who else is a werewolf?" Stiles exploded in jittery excitement.   
"Most of my family were,except for a few on my dad's side who were human."   
"Laura?" Stiles asked mouth agape in surprise. Derek nodded his head.  
"Laura,Cora, Peter and I are the last of the original Hale pack." Oh. Stiles must have given something away with his expression because Derek settled himself closer to Stiles so he could wrap a steady around around his back. "It's okay, my pack has grown."  
"Who else is in your pack?"   
"Isaac Lahey." Stiles knew that name. Isaac went to Beacon Hills High,his dad used to be the swim coach. Then everyone found out that his dad had been abusive and used to lock him in a metal freezer in the basement. The only reason people had found out was because his dad had been murdered and the police thought that the abuse he inflicted on his son was enough motive for Isaac to kill him. But Isaac wasn't like that because even though his dad was a monster,he hadn't always been like that and now Isaac had no one. Stiles had forgotten about Isaac,he just slipped through the school halls without anyone noticing.  
"Is he okay?" Stiles asked,doe eyed and sad. Derek kissed him lightly,just a press of his soft lips and Stiles melted against him.  
"Yeah,he's okay. I worry about him though." Stiles nodded,resting his chin on Derek's broad shoulder.  
"Who else?" Stiles mumbled and turned his head to press a kiss to Derek's neck which earned him a happy sigh.  
"Well,recently Vernon Boyd." Stiles tensed up immediately at the name.   
"Boyd?" Stiles choked out and Derek looked at him inquisitively.  
"Yeah,what's wrong?" Derek asked and Stiles buried his face away in Derek's neck. Derek traced the bumps of his spine trying to comfort.  
"He's friends with Jackson." Stiles said,his voice muffled against the soft skin if Derek's neck.   
"What? I didn't know that. Are you sure? Wait,has he ever-?" Derek left the sentence hanging,waiting for Stiles to finish it.  
"No he didn't,but he never did anything about it either."  
"What is he like to you?" Derek asked.  
"He tells Jackson to let up sometimes. I don't know I think it's just Jackson." Derek nodded solemnly.  
"You're not going to kick him out are you?" Stiles asked. He didn't want that. Boyd seemed like an okay person who just had the wrong friends.  
"No,but I might have to have a few words with him about his choice of company." Derek growled and Stiles cracked a smile.  
"Look at you,defending my honour. That's so hot." Stiles blurted and flushed pink. But Derek just laughed and Stiles could hear the noise right at its source from where he was pressed to Derek's neck.  
"Boyd won't bother you anymore I promise,okay?"  
"Okay." 

Stiles was exhausted,bone deep and mind numbing. Derek was still in his room,lounging around, doing a bit of snooping. Stiles was starfished out on his bed watching Derek through half lidded eyes.  
"Was that werewolf mojo supposed to make me this tired?" He mumbled,incapable of forming words properly. Derek kept snooping,flicking through books and the random things that always made his room such a mess.  
"No, it's just been a long day." Derek offered and Stiles hummed in agreement. Derek got to his closet and Stiles barked a laugh.  
"Did you just smell my clothes?" He asked,giggling. Derek looked like he'd been caught singing along to High School Musical,eyes wide and jaw set in mortification. Stiles took pity on him and smiled.  
"D'you have a doggy nose?" He snorted,eyes closing.  
"Of sorts." Derek said shortly.  
"What do I smell like?" Stiles said,rolling on to his stomach and Derek swallowed at the way his ass stuck up in the air. He cautiously strode over to the bed and sat down.  
"I don't really know how to explain it." He said.  
"C'mon ,I know you do. Tell me what I smell like." Derek just went for it. He swooped down and kissed the back of Stiles neck,draping himself over the body below him. Stiles made a content noise at the weight of Derek on his back. Puffs of hot breath hit Stiles neck.  
"You smell like....apples,burnt sugar and....pastry." Stiles giggled.  
"Are you telling I smell like a pie?" Derek laughed and Stiles shivered at the sound right in his ear.  
"I suppose I am." Derek murmured,lips against Stiles ear.   
"Please tell me you're going to say something like 'I love apple pie' or like 'I'm going to eat you up'." Derek chuckled, hand stroking up from Stiles' hip to his flank, disturbing the placement of his shirt, causing it to ruck up over his hip. Stiles squirmed a little,about to pull it back down, when a hot,wet mouth was suddenly there. Derek pressed wet kisses along Stiles' back, just above his jeans.  
"Turn over." And Stiles obliged , flipping over so fast he almost knocked Derek's head off.  
"Sorry." Stiles said,voice a little more breathy than before. Derek kissed him chastely at first but soon grew deeper and wilder. To Derek's surprise,Stiles pried Derek's lips apart with his tongue and just went straight for it. Derek moaned against the kiss as Stiles ravaged his mouth with his tongue.  
"Jesus,Stiles." Derek said and Stiles went a bit redder.  
"A little over eager?" Stiles asked,scratching at the fine hairs on the back of Derek's neck.  
"Yeah,but I like it." Stiles laughed.  
"Anxious virgin get you hot under the collar?" Stiles meant it as a joke but the look Derek gave him went straight between his legs where he was hard as a fucking rock. "What? What did I say?"  
"You're still a virgin?" Derek whispered.  
"Well...yeah? I mean there wasn't really anyone who wanted to you know - get up all in this." Stiles motioned to himself with a flail. Derek kissed his cheek,so innocent but it made Stiles blush dark red.  
"You don't know how beautiful you are,do you?" He said and Stiles scoffed in disbelief. Derek shook his head.  
"You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. Fuck,Stiles,your eyes,your mouth. Stiles,I love you." It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him. So, as anybody would,he launched. Derek rolled onto his back with an 'oof' and pulled Stiles on top of him. Stiles straddled Derek's pelvis and groaned at the contact of their mutual erections. Derek pulled Stiles shirt over his head and Stiles grumbled.  
"I seriously just put that on." Derek rolled his eyes and in turn peeled off his Henley. It was the first time Stiles had seen Derek shirtless and it wasn't a disappointment. Stiles eyes drank in the expanse of hard,solid muscles covered in smooth tawny skin and dusky nipples. Stiles held back a whimper.  
"Totally forgiven." Stiles said and attacked Derek nipples, sucking and biting gently. Derek moaned, breathless.  
"Stiles,Stiles,roll over." Derek said and Stiles stopped and pulled away from his chest,satisfied at Derek's nipples that were now raw and puffy and sensitive.  
Stiles turned onto his back but not without thumbing Derek's nipples,earning a hiss; it was a victory. Stiles giggled,squirming around in excitement. Derek crawled over until he was settled over Stiles,arms bracketing his head.   
"I can't believe you're a virgin." Derek whispered and Stiles slapped him in the abs.  
"Stop rubbing it in!"   
"I'm not,I swear. I like it." Derek said and Stiles raised his eyebrows high on his forehead.  
"Really? I always expected it to be a turn off cause of the inexperience,you know. Why do you like it?" Stiles asked curiously and Derek shied away from the question, instead starting on an impressive hickey along his collarbone. Stiles whined helplessly and pulled at Derek's hair.  
"Wait-wait-wait! Is-is it because you want it to be you? Does cherry popping turn you on?" Stiles whimpered when Derek bit down harder.  
"Maybe." Derek said and Stiles laughed. Derek leaned up and kissed him violently, licking,biting and moaning.  
"Stiles." He said voice rough and list ridden. "I want-I want to make you feel good. Okay? Can I do that? Will you let me?" Stiles groaned long and loud.  
"Yes,yes to everything. Derek,you can do anything you want." Derek growled,his eyes burning red. He kissed him one more time before setting his sights to Stiles' neck where he kissed and nibbled and sucked. Derek continued his assault down his chest, going harder on his nipples and Stiles arched into it with a gasp. Derek stuck his tongue in Stiles' belly button and he squeaked , batting at Derek's head as he laughed. Derek popped open the button of Stiles' jeans and Stiles stopped laughing and threw his head back against the pillows. He squeezed his eyes shut tight when Derek pulled his jeans down around his knees,then all the way off.  
"Stiles." Derek said in the sudden silence."Look at me." Stiles lifted his head and Derek held his gaze with heavy,red eyes. Derek gave a quick smile before his mouth was on Stiles clothed erection. Stiles whimpered,precum staining his briefs. Derek licked a hot stripe up the underside of his cock and sucked at the sensitive head,getting it wet with saliva.  
"Derek-please,please- I can't- just please." Stiles begged,threading his fingers through Derek's hair and pulling.   
"It's okay, Stiles, I've got you. Watch your fingers." Derek warned. Stiles had completely forgotten about that. He wiggled his bandaged fingers and winced. Derek whined,kissing his lower stomach where the muscles bunched and quivered.  
"Derek-please." Derek complied,peeling Stiles' briefs off,his erection bobbing,flushed red and aching.   
"Derek-virgins weren't equipped with great stamina so I'm pretty much going to combust." Derek laughed,hot breath washing over his dick and it twitched at the sensation. Derek finally took pity on him and gave in. In one swift movement,Derek swallowed Stiles down and sucked hard. Stiles yelped,spine bowed and legs trembling. Derek tightened his lips and moved up till the tip. As Derek tongued Stiles' slit he moaned,letting the vibrations from his lips travel to the sensitive head of Stiles' cock. The noises that were coming out of Stiles mouth as he sucked him off hard and fast,were driving Derek crazy.   
Eight years he'd waited for this. Well not for this exactly,he was only ten when he met Stiles so at first all he'd wanted to do was kiss him innocently. But then puberty hit and he was alone in New York and his imagination got...interesting. He'd thought about it for years,coming back to Beacon Hills and seeing Stiles again. He'd played it through a thousand time over in his head and it always had ended in a movie moment kiss and happy ever after. What could he say? He was a hopeless romantic. But then there were also times where Derek was panicked about ever going back to Beacon Hills. He'd worried that what if Stiles had someone else? What if,when he went back, Stiles didn't want him? What if he'd never wanted him? They'd only met three times before,how could he know? For years it was all Derek could think about. Did he want him?

Stiles whimpered out a curse,hips jerking off the bed in an attempt to help Derek take him down deeper. Derek flicked his eyes up to Stiles. The Stiles who'd been vulnerable all his life but refused to let people pity him,the Stiles who could make him laugh,the one who made him feel like he was home,Stiles was the one who really cared about him and this was the Stiles who had his head thrown back in pleasure,but unable to keep him eyes off Derek. His breath caught in his chest. This was the Stiles who wanted him.

After about five minutes Stiles' breath started to get faster,gasping for air and he was squirming and whining which made Derek push his hips down into the bed for some relief. Stiles gripped Derek's hair hard.  
"Derek-Im gonna-I'm-ugh." But Derek just kept going,mouth working faster,hand twisting around his shaft. Stiles felt it ,tingling at the bottom of his belly,making his legs twitch. He glanced down at Derek's mouth working him over relentlessly and Derek looked at him with those inhuman and beautiful eyes and he was gone. Stiles came with a wail,back arching ,his head thrashing from side to side and shudders of pleasure wracked through his body. Derek watched in awe as Stiles babbled incoherently,lost in the orgasm high. He kissed Stiles softening cock sweetly and crawled up his body until they were face to face again.  
"Hi." He whispered and Stiles smiled sleepily.  
"Hi." He whispered,spent.  
"Was that okay?" Derek asked,nosing at Stiles' cheek. Stile giggled at the way it reminded him of a dog.  
"Was it okay?" He laughed. "Jesus,Derek,I exploded,literally and metaphorically." Derek huffed contently,satisfied with what he'd done. Stiles moved around a little and in turn brushed his knee over Derek's crotch causing him to groan. Stiles eyes went wide.   
"Shit, Derek! You're still hard?" Stiles rushed out,sitting up and wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.   
"Yeah...you don't have to do anything I'll deal with it." Stiles shook his head.  
"Uh uh ,no way. I've been waiting years for this. Pants off!" Stiles scrabbled at Derek's belt,unbuckling it and pulling it from the loops. Derek held himself over Stiles and watched him hastily open his pants. Stiles looked at him with those wide ,whiskey coloured eyes and licked his lips ,smirking. He raked his blunt nails down Derek's hard stomach and down the front of his jeans.   
"Stiles." Derek whispered against the fuzz of his hair. Stiles kissed the corded muscles of Derek's shoulder and twisted his hand to cup him through his briefs. Derek's breath caught in his chest as Stiles pulled him out of his briefs and started to stroke him slowly. He groaned at the feeling of Stiles hand encircling his throbbing erection.  
"Is this okay?" Stiles asked,twisting his hand in an upward stroke that made breathing hard for Derek.  
"Yeah,yeah just-Stiles-faster-please." Derek moaned and Stiles followed his request,jacking him off faster. Seeing Stiles and tasting him had brought him to the brink but the way Stiles' large hand worked him over pushed him over the edge. It was so sudden and intense he didn't even have time to warn Stiles. His mouth opened in a silent cry,twitching as streaks of come landed on Stiles' throat and a bit on his chin and lips.  
"Jesus Christ!" Derek moaned and Stiles kept milking him for all he's worth,squeezing his sensitive head until the last drops of come dribbled out. Stiles caught them with his tongue and Derek's mind shut down and his arms buckled and he landed softly on the bed. Stiles,who was wedged under Derek's shoulder,licked his lips,tasting the salty bitterness of Derek's come. Derek turned his head to him and his eyes went impossibly wide and his mouth hung open in shock. Stiles licked away every single drop of cum on his chin and wiped his neck with his fingers and ,to Derek's absolute amazement,sucked them into his mouth.  
"Stiles,you're killing me." Derek said,kissing a purple bruise on his chest. Stiles laughed gleefully at him,settling himself on Derek's chest.  
"I am so tired." Stiles mumbled and the body under him shifted around until his head was nestled comfortably under Derek's chin.  
"Sleep." Derek said warmly in his ear and Stiles did.


	3. School's a Little Brighter When You're Around

The next morning Stiles woke up content,legs tangled in his duvet and warm. He stretched out his limbs,muscles shaking deliciously. He rolled over,expecting Derek's warm body to wrap around him but came up cold. A hand gripped his heart and squeezed. He sat upright. His heart settled at the sight of a note on his bedside table. Stiles picked up the piece of paper and read the messy scrawl.

You were asleep when I woke up and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry I had to go,your dad came home so I might have jumped out of your window...I'll see you soon. In the meantime I brought you a chocolate muffin, I remember how much you like them ;)   
Love, Derek

Stiles laughed giddily to himself at the inside joke. Let him explain. Before Derek left for New York they had met three times. The first time was when Stiles' mum died, the second was Stiles' first day back at school and the third...was the most mortifying day of Stiles' life.

It was only two weeks after Stiles went back to school and he was feeling a bit testy for it. The teachers were treating him like an orphan and the other kids looked at him like an alien and were constantly talking about him to themselves. He was angry and sad and all he wanted was something chocolate. 

There was a convenience store a few streets away from school and Stiles stormed over there as fast as he could. The store was small,the lighting dim and the woman at the register had a deflated, uninterested face. Stiles got what he wanted and left. Stiles walked to a empty park and sat on a bench, six double chocolate muffins in his lap. They were his favourite and after his crappy day he needed something he liked to make him feel better. The first one disappeared in a second and Stiles hummed contently at the chocolate taste in his mouth. The second one he picked at a bit more but by the fourth one he was starting to feel a little full. But he couldn't take them home because his dad would get annoyed at him for spending his money on crap. So,with eight year old logic, he decided he would have to eat them all. It was the sixth one that really made him feel sick. His tongue felt rubbery and all he could taste was chocolate.   
"Oh,god." Stiles groaned,ready to burst. He'd never felt so sick in his life. He had to get home. Stiles picked up his things and started walking home,slowly. There was no one around to see his pale sick face and he was grateful because if he started talking to someone more than words would come out of his mouth. He trudged past the swings and even the thought of them made his stomach roll. There was a section of trees beside the park that ,if you went deep enough led you into the preserve. Stiles made it his escape route,just in case he needed it. It was only two steps before he felt it coming,bubbling up his throat. Stiles cursed,dropped his things and ran ,bolted for the woods. The dead leaves crunched under his Chucks and he leaned against a tree to catch his breath.  
"Sweet Lord." He murmured,breathing deeply,trying not to be sick.  
"Are you okay?"  
Stiles screamed,actually screamed,voice high and shrill. "Woah,woah,calm down its just me." Stiles turned to see Derek's holding out his hands like he was approaching a snarling dog, trying to convince it he wouldn't cause it any harm. Stiles gasped in relief.  
"Jesus ,Derek! You scared me nearly half to death." Derek raised his eyebrows in smothered amusement. He was dressed like he always was with dark wash jeans,boots,Henley and a leather jacket. A new one since Stiles still had the one that Derek had given him the first time they met. Stiles stomach growled at him,screaming at him for putting it through that torture.   
"Mother of God! Derek get away right now." Stiles warned but Derek being Derek stepped forward immediately.  
"Stiles,what's wrong?" He asked,eyebrows drawn in concern. Stiles tried to turn away but Derek reached out and nudged him back to face him sharply. It was the sudden movement that did it. He tried to warn him but it was too late because Stiles was puking his guts out across the forest floor...and on Derek. In that moment Stiles wanted to crawl into a ball and dig himself a hole and live out his embarrassing life there in the darkness. Derek jumped back with a shout but it was a second too late and it splattered over his shoes and his pant leg. When Stiles had finished emptying out the entire contents of his stomach he slumped against a tree trunk and groaned. He felt so much better but at the same time his dwindling pride had just been shot down because HE JUST VOMITED ON DEREK HALE.  
"Oh,God-I'm so sorry." Stiles babbled.  
"Why is it brown?" Was all Derek said and Stiles looked down...it was brown.   
"Uhhh-well-I um-I had muffins." Derek's eyebrows rose higher.  
"How many?"   
"...six." Stiles mumbled. Derek snorted a laugh.  
"That makes sense...why six?"   
"I really like chocolate muffins,they're my favourite." Stiles said and wiped his mouth."Sorry for ruining your shoes and your jeans." Derek shrugged.  
"It's okay,are you okay?"  
"Yeah,much better. I should probably go before my dad starts to worry." Stiles said regretfully,averting his eyes from the chocolatey mess he'd made.  
"Oh." Derek's smile faltered a little. "Okay. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Derek asked again and Stiles grinned impishly, flush rising in his cheeks.  
"I'm fine,Derek." He held out his lanky arms. "You can come check if you like?" Derek's eyes widened and Stiles giggled.  
"I mean a hug. You don't have to get me a ring." Derek laughed warmly and shrugged,stepping forward into Stiles' embrace. They were kind of the same height but since Derek was a bit older and had grown a bit,he was a little taller and bigger...not in a bad way though,not even a little. Stiles felt the comfort of Derek's body wash over him and he smiled.  
"You seem okay to me." Derek said.  
"Told you. Thanks Derek...for everything and for not being mad at me for throwing up on you." Derek laughed.  
"That's okay." They broke apart and stepped back with matching awkward smiles.  
"I'll see you around." Stiles said.  
"I'll see you Stiles." Derek smiled,all teeth and it made Stiles feel way better then chocolate muffins ever could. If he knew that was the last time he'd see Derek for eight years he would have done something different...maybe not have thrown up on him. The hug was good though.

Stiles laughed so much that tears came to his eyes. God he was so embarrassing. 

Stiles piled on the layers: T-shirt,open button down and hoodie. He grabbed the chocolate muffin (God it looked delicious) and ran down the stairs. His dad was in the kitchen ,stirring his coffee, when he came in.  
"Hey,Stiles." He said.  
"Hi,Dad. I've got to go or I'll be late for school." Stiles said taking a bite out of the muffin and nearly came in his pants it was so good.  
"Okay! Stay out of trouble! Oh,hey did you hear the Hales are back in town?" His dad called out to him as he headed out the door. Stiles smirked,knowingly.  
"Yeah, I heard. Bye, Dad."  
"See you son." 

********

Erica flew at him the second she saw him. Stiles stumbled back with a groan and she apologized. She squeezed his ribs tight and he gasped for air.   
"Erica! Erica! I need air." She squeezed him once more before pulling away.  
"Stiles! Oh my god we thought you were dead! Are you okay?" Erica asked,gripping his face. Stiles smiled dopily at her and she raised her eyebrows high on her forehead.  
"Stiles? What the hell are you smiling at? You just had the living crap beaten out of you?" Stiles just kept smiling at her and took her hands in his.  
"He's back,Erica." He beamed.  
"Who?"  
"Derek Hale." Erica's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider than they were.  
"What? Are you serious? Since when?"  
Erica pulled him out of the way of everyone and leant against the lockers.  
"Yesterday after...you know,he turned up like he always does and" He sighed."-and he did what he always does: patched me up and made it all better." Erica leaned in a whispered.  
"What else happened? Did you tell him that you are an absolutely Fangirl over him? Did you kiss?" Stiles made a smug face and Erica's jaw dropped. "More than kissed?" Stiles laughed and she slapped him on the chest. "Are you shitting me right now?"   
"No,he's not." A voice rumbled and Erica jumped. Derek's smiling face beamed down at him.   
"Derek?" Stiles asked in absolute shock. Derek grinned and in a swift movement had him pushed up against some poor kids locker and devoured his mouth. Stiles let himself be prone,encircled in Derek's warm and hard body.   
Erica cleared her throat loudly and Stiles opened his eyes and looked over Derek's shoulder to see everyone staring at him. Stiles flushed beet red and Derek laughed.  
"I guess we attracted a bit of an audience." He said and Stiles grinned.  
"Derek,what are you doing here?" Stiles asked in disbelief and chest swelling happiness. Derek shrugged,still settled in close to Stiles.  
"I never finished my senior year properly so this is where I decided I would graduate then UCLA." Stiles rubbed his hand over Derek's stubble and he leaned into the touch. Erica situated herself right next to Stiles and smiled at Derek.  
"Hi,Derek I'm assuming? I'm Erica Reyes and can I just say one thing? If you ever leave Stiles again, not New York or even Australia will be far enough away for me to track you down and kill you." Derek shook her hand with a never faltering smile.  
"It's nice to meet you too and just for the record I'm not going anywhere." He said it to Erica,but Stiles knew it was aimed at him. He couldn't believe it! He was going to go to school with Derek! He was going to see him everyday! The opportunities for sneaky makeouts were endless. Derek looked at him slyly out of the corner of his eye like he knew exactly what he was thinking. And Stiles thought Erica might have aswell because she smirked and told Stiles she'd see him at lunch and walked away giggling. Derek crowded Stiles again and kissed him sweetly.  
"You still smell like me." He whispered so that Stiles was the only one to hear it. A tingle went down his spine and he kissed Derek's stubbled cheek.  
"What else do I smell like?" Derek grinned manically.  
"Like a chocolate muffin." Stiles giggled,hands brushing up Derek's chest and he growled quietly,more like a purr. A body slammed into the lockers beside them with a crash and Stiles jumped. He turned to see curly blonde hair,light eyes and a happy grin.   
"So this is Stiles?" Isaac Lahey said and Derek moved so him and Stiles were side by side,hip to hip.  
"Stiles,Isaac, Isaac,Stiles." Derek said monotonous and Isaac shook Stiles' hand.  
"Nice to finally meet you, Derek's been talking about you for years,the whole time I was in New York." Stiles was confused.  
"You went to New York too?"   
"Yeah after my dad died I went and lived in New York for a while and met Derek over here." He motion to Derek with his head,curls bouncing and Stiles smiled. "Then I came back here a few years ago and Derek stayed in New York with his sisters." He shrugged his lean shoulders.  
"Isaac,don't you have other places to be?" Derek said and Stiles elbowed him in the ribs for being rude,but Isaac just laughed.  
"Like I don't know what you'll do as soon as I'm out of sight. You two smell disgustingly like each other." Stiles went red and sunk back into Derek. Derek glared at Isaac for embarrassing Stiles and Isaac dropped his smirk.  
"Sorry,man,I didn't mean to invade your privacy."   
"It's fine, you can't help it. I'm new to this whole werewolf thing and now I'm regretting not taking a shower this morning." Stiles said and Isaac rolled his eyes.  
"You would have to take about ten showers to get that smell off you! Don't though cause I'm sure Derek likes it."  
"Isaac." Derek growled and Isaac sighed.  
"Okay,I'll lay off." Stile sighed in relief. Isaac was nice,but had absolutely no shame. Derek hooked an arm around Stiles' waist and kissed him on head,right at his hair line and Stiles laughed happily.  
"Stilinski?" Stiles' stomach dropped to ankle level and he felt his breath quicken. Derek turned around first.  
"Yes?" Derek asked and Jackson raised his eyebrows mockingly.  
"I wasn't talking to you,caveman, I was talking to Stilinski." Stiles closed his eyes briefly,collecting himself before turning around.   
"What Jackson?" He asked and at the mention of his name Derek looked at Stiles sharply and moved in closer to him,arm around his middle,squeezing lightly. Jackson looked like he wanted to laugh until his lungs went dry.  
"Oh,shit this is perfect! Stilinski's a fag? I did not expect that one!" Chris Argent laughed harshly at his side but Stiles watched Boyd looking torn between the two sides and he kept quiet.   
"And this is what you go for? Jesus, Stilinski way to pick a serial killer." Stiles scowled fiercely and Jackson kept going. "What's wrong,Stilinski? You look a little worse for wear? Daddy been drinking again? Get a bit out of hand?" Stiles clenched his fists.   
"Fuck off,Jackson." He spat and Jackson grinned.  
"Did I hit a sore spot? Well your boyfriend can kiss it better? Wait- holy shit! Are you a Hale?" Jackson asked,delighted and Derek squeezed Stiles a little harder. "You are arent you? Jesus Christ Stilinski you can really pick them! Better watch out Stilinski,keep him away from matches just in case." Stiles was shaking he was so full of rage. His fists were clenched so tight it hurt,especially the hand with his broken fingers. He wanted to hit him. He watched to punch him in his perfect face, he wanted to rip out his perfect hair and he wanted to yell and scream at him until he had no breath left in him. Derek turned his head slightly so he could talk right in Stiles' ear.  
"Do it,Stiles. Just do it." He said and Stiles knew what he meant. Isaac came up close behind them,growling. Derek cocked his head to his side and Boyd stepped out and came around to his side. Jackson watched in confusion as Boyd stood his ground next to Derek and Stiles. Isaac's hand was suddenly on Stiles back and he gave him a nudge forward. Stiles didn't need it. He stepped forward,brought his fist back and swung it in an arch, fast and hard, square into Jackson's jaw. Jackson went down immediately,landing on his ass. Stiles ignored the throbbing in his hand and kicked Jackson in the ribs and he gasped,curling in on himself. Stiles wanted to do so much more but Derek pulled him away with a comforting hand. Stiles didn't think it was enough to make him stop. It wasn't enough. Derek squeezed his shoulder and in a split second had Jackson pinned to the ground. He looked him right in the eye.  
"Stay away from Stiles or we will come back." And then he roared,white fangs gleaming, eyes ruby red and terrifying. Jackson looked about ready to wet himself or cry. Derek pulled himself up off the ground, unnaturally graceful and quiet. Jackson scrambled to get up and bolted down the thankfully empty hallway. It was over.

He didn't see Jackson for the rest of the day and he felt calm,especially when Derek draped himself over him at lunch and everybody smiled.   
When Stiles got home that afternoon his father noticed the bruises and he was hit with a sea of questions that he answered truthfully. His dads eyes were wide with concern.  
"Are you okay?" He asked and Stiles thought about his friends,even Ethan and Aidan were happy he was still alive,he thought about Jackson and how there was no way he would step a foot near Stiles unless he wanted a pack of werewolves on his ass. And finally he thought of Derek, who he loved more than anything in the world and who loved him back. He thought about his life and he answered honestly.  
"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took their time to read :) and a giant thank you to those who leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
